Patients with heart failure are frequently limited by exertional fatigue and dyspnea. The mechanism underlying exertional dyspnea in heart failure remains unclear. One hypothesis is that dyspnea may occur when the respiratory muscles are weak, ischemic and/or the activity of the respiratory muscles are increased. The effect of chronic modification of respiratory muscle function will be investigated via training. Four groups of patients will undergo four different training regimens. These will include selective respiratory muscle training, non specific respiratory muscle training (i.e aerobic training), small muscle mass training of the lower extremities and sham training. Submaximal and maximal exercise capacity, ratings of perceived dyspnea during submaximal and maximal exercise, and parameters of respiratory muscle function including muscle strength, endurance, work and oxygenation will be measured before and after training in all four groups. From these studies we will be able to determine if modification of respiratory muscle function can alter perceived dyspnea and exercise performance in patients with heart failure.